Of Poems and Nature
by zgirlforever
Summary: "He wrote one...for me." A oneshot of Nawn. Rated T for some language.


**Warning**: A failish Nawn oneshot with spur of the moment poems and a jacked up plot ensue. This is for my new friend, DonnyJay. Just enjoy or hate or whatever and review your thoughts. Btw, Total Drama doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Noah looked over to the girl who was assigned to be his partner for the newest English assignment. He was sure he had seen the girl before, hell, he knew very much who she was. Her hair was long and platinum blonde, and her skin was as pale as the moon but with a pinkish tint. She always wore long sweaters and dark skirts and tights, even though the weather outside wasn't ever correct for this wear.

She sat next to him and said a quiet hello, and said her name was Dawn. Noah waved back, knowing full well who she was but pretending not to. A perplexed look on his face. He half-heartedly listened to the teacher explain the information about the project while Dawn wrote the directions for the project. He watched her write the instructions down as

The bell rang and class emptied out. Noah began to leave, but was stopped by his partner. "Wait, Noah is it?" Dawn said, placing her slender hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Noah questioned, a look ready to defend anything on his face.

"Since we cannot work on the project in class and since it's due tomorrow, may we meet at the library at three-thirty and work on it then?' Dawn asked him, and Noah nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll be in the mystery section." He told her, walking out of the room and to his locker. His some-what friend was reading a book on the door of his locker.

"Um, Sierra...you're on my locker again." Noah stated, and Sierra looked up from her book to address who was speaking to her.

"Oh sorry, I'm waiting for Cody." Sierra said, stepping over to her locker, which was to the right to his.

"What else is new," Noah muttered under his breath. "Whatever, Noahkins." Sierra ruffled his hair with a smile on his face.

"Sure, sure, Stalkerlicious. Are you two supposed to be partners for the English assignment?" The boy asked her and Sierra nodded in happiness.

"Yeah! I heard that you and Dawn are partners. How do YOU feel about your her?!"

"What?" Noah shouted in confusion, surprised as to how Sierra asked the question. "Why would I? I've never seen this girl before!"

"Sorry, Noah, I had to ask. You two would be adorable together. Hi Codykins!" Sierra waved to the brunette in question, who blushed nervously and waved back shyly.

"Hey Sierra, Hey Noah." Cody opened his locker, which was to the left of Noah's.

"Sup?" Noah nodded, coming into his locker to pull out the books he needed out of his locker for homework that afternoon. Cody looked at him from his own locker.

"Hey Noah? Are you okay? You look a little pale. Is it for that date with that Dawn girl?" Cody asked him, and Noah turned around with an angry look on his face.

"What do you think. Is. Wrong?!" Noah yelled at Cody. He shrunk back in fear. Sierra smiled knowingly.

"You're in love with her already! C'mon Codykins, we have to go so then Noah can get ready for his daaate!" Sierra smiled, and skipped away with Cody on her tail.

Noah rolled his eyes and shouted into his locker. "I DON'T LIKE HER! GOD!" But after slamming his locker and walking to the library, a thought came to him, and it sounded like Sierra's singsong voice.

_"But if you don't like her...why are you making a scene, Noahkins?"_

* * *

_At the library..._

Dawn waited patiently where Noah had said he would be. She had seen him around school many times before, and as she does with any person she thinks will be good for her, she knows his aura inside in out.

There's a deep red that is the cover for his aura and the meaning for him to be so cynical and sarcastic, but once you get underneath, it's beautiful.

Oddly enough, there's a pretty pastel pink in the middle surrounded by a sky blue on the left, and mixture of gold and white on the right. Dawn sighed with a ghost of a smile on her face. That aura was one to be envious of.

Dawn looked out the window and listen to the nature speak. The birds tweeted a song, the winds blew peacefully through the tree leaves, even the butterflies wing flutter across the sky. The blonde wrote out ideas for the project while she waited.

Even though nature's a hard poem idea to work on, she still loved it. She could only hope that Noah would too.

Dawn closed her eyes and smiled a bit. She was meditating to go to her happy place. It was filled with a clear blue sky, a clear lake filled with koi fish on the left, and colorful lotus flowers and tulips on the right. A stone pedestal in the middle of the flower garden had something on it, and it was much bigger than the animals that usually inhabited that place. Dawn came closer to see a dark brown haired person with their back to her. She put her hand out to touch them, only for the person to turn around. Dawn let out a shout in surprise, for the person was Noah- and he was **naked**.

Dawn opened her eyes in surprise, and found that Noah was there. "Greetings, Noah." She said shakily, still going over the shock of what she saw in her head.

"Hey." Noah sat down in a wooden chair beside her. "Sorry I took so long. Have you thought about any prompts for our poem?"

"Yes, actually. Here you go." She handed him her notebook and waited patiently as he read them to himself.

"These are good. Do you want to start now?" He asked her, and Dawn nodded. They both wrote a poem and then showed them to eachother. Dawn read hers first.

_'The Day begins with a gentle tweet,_

_or blow of wind and smell of sweet_

_flowers from a garden near_

_and small chirping animals I hear_

_every day is always great_

_when waking to the earth's beautiful fate.'_

Noah applauded her. "That was really good. I suck at writing poems so I apologize for mine."

_'In brightest day, in darkest night_

_the lights in the sky will show me right_

_from wrong and then again_

_until I go and die in end_

_When my time comes, so will rectification by my keepers,_

_the whitish crater-filled ball and the bright yellow creeper.'_

Dawn smiled. "That was nice, Noah. Good job." Noah blushed a bit, and grinned back slightly. A librarian came past them and said the library was about to close.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Why don't we go get a smoothie and finish this at my house?" Noah offered and Dawn nodded.

"That sounds very nice. Let's." Dawn sat her sky blue backpack on the wood table and put her notebook inside her bag. Noah pushed out his chair for her, and the blonde smiled. "Thank you."

Noah gave a happy facial expression back in reply, and the two walked to the Smoothie Palace near Noah's home. Once inside, the two were ambushed by a very excited Sierra and a laughing Cody.

"Hey, Noah! Hi, Dawn! How's it going?" She asked the two, taking them to their table.

"Fine. We're going to my house to finish the project since the library's closed." Dawn explained while Noah went to the counter to order their smoothies.

"Oh, that's good!" Sierra smiled. "What's your poem about?"

"Nature, but morning more than anything else." Dawn said, and Cody nodded.

"That's nice. Has Noah been acting, rather,_ odd_ lately?" He asked her and Dawn's pinkish face became even pinker.

"I guess not. He's been nice. Is that not typical of him?" Dawn asked and Sierra and Cody's faces dropped in surprise.

"He's been nice?!" They said in unison, utterly confused.

"Yes." Dawn nodded, and Noah came back with their smoothies.

"So, uh, Noah...how was the library?" Sierra asked him, and Noah gave her his signature 'fuck you' look.

"It was fine." Noah handed Dawn a smoothie and grabbed his backpack. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now." Dawn followed behind Noah, waving to Sierra and Cody as they left.

"I think our Noah's acting a tad different...we need to investigate." Sierra told Cody, and picked up her own smoothie and backpack. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"S-sure." Cody replied, getting his own things and following his partner out of the smoothie store.

* * *

At Noah's house, he and Dawn finished their poem project, but not after being questioned of the visit.

"Oh! Who is this, honey?" Noah's mother asked, smiling gleefully that her son had a girl over.

"This is Dawn and she's my partner for an English project. If you'll excuse us-"

"AH! Such a pretty lady! I'm Ms. Ishtma, but you can call me Noel!"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Noel." Dawn smiled, and held her hand out, but was greeted with a hug instead.

"It's nice to meet you as well! Here, take some cookies! They're fresh!" Noah's mother handed her son a platter of chocolate chip cookies. Noah rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Thanks Mom." He then took Dawn up to his room so then they could finish the project.

"You have a very energetic mother," Dawn quipped, taking a cookie and sitting on the carpet.

"You want her?" He joked back, taking some cookies of his own and getting a poster sized piece of paper to use.

"I'll pass, thank you." Dawn said between cookie bites. "So whose poem are we going to use?"

Noah pointed to her. "Yours obviously."

"But I thought yours was nice." Dawn stated, pulling her light green notebook out and putting it to the correct page.

"Honestly, though, your poetry's is way better than mine. You actually _like_ nature." Noah said to her, writing Dawn's poem out with a dark green marker.

"It's nice once you're surrounded in it. When you experience Mother Nature at it's finest, it's like eating edible gold or something fancy like that." Dawn explained while she cut shapes and flowers to add to the poster.

"You gotta be a bit more elaborate to make me go out there willingly." Noah replied back, capping his marker and setting it on his desk.

"Well if that's the way it must be, I have an idea. Give me a glue stick please." Dawn held her hand out, and Noah gave her one.

"Fine, Dawn, but if something happens to me, it'll be on your conscience." Noah said, standing by his door and waiting for Dawn to finish. Once she did, she pulled him down the street and to the city park.

"What are we doing here?" He asked her, to get no answer. They climbed onto a grassy hill, with the sun ready to fall.

Dawn turned Noah to the falling sun, in the direction of the lake. "Now watch."

The two of them engulfed the sight of the sunset, a beauty to behold. Noah wasn't sure if it was just the way Dawn looked at him, or how nice the sun was, but he clasped one of his hands with hers and sent her a gentle smile. Dawn's violet lips upturned into a playful grin as she came closer to his face.

He was sure he liked nature after that ordeal.

* * *

Once home, Noah had inspiration for a different type of poem, and pulled out a piece of notebook paper to write it.

_'The day starts with a gentle rise_

_of the sun in the east of skies._

_It sparkles and glimmers in the background of the blue_

_and reminds me of someone too_

_everyday it comes by_

_with a ray of light right behind_

_it may seem like an everyday link_

_but when it's gone, you know you think_

_I haven't seen a time like this in long,_

_but I know things would be wrong_

_if it wasn't here it feels weird_

_like seeing a beautiful girl in tears_

_dawn in day, dusk in night_

_I must remember this in fright_

_I may be odd, I may be mean_

_but things like this will be unseen_

_I think I crush on someone kind_

_and want to have her hands twined_

_with mine as we watch the sun_

_set again and know a relationship has begun_.'

He turned around to hide it in his closet forever, only to be scared by Sierra.

"Wha?! When the heck did you get here?" He asked her, recovering from his fright.

"I just wanted to tell you, give it to her. She'll appreciate it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Noah stated, but deep down kept the thought in his head as he kicked Sierra out of his room.

* * *

The next day...

A little white envelope fell out of Dawn's locker when she opened it. Taking the little paper in her petite hands, she read the name of the sender.

Running to the girls' bathroom and locking herself in a stall, she read what it said with a ghost of a smile tingling on her lips.

_"He wrote one...for me."_


End file.
